Not So New Face
by CourtneyParke
Summary: This is a Twilight rp set 200 years after New Moon. Edward didn't come back, Bella was 'abducted' by Laurant, and Bella never found out about Jacob being a werewolf. It is from Jacob's pov. This is my 1st fanfic btw..please be a tough critic!
1. First Sight

**Hello! This is a fanfic of Twilight, set 200 years after New moon, in Jacob's POV. Eclipse never happened, Edward never returned, tear, and Laurent 'abducted' Bella, the wolves being too late. Bella also never found out that Jacob was a werewolf.**

**This is my first fanfic, and I can't say enough: PLEASE BE A TOUGH CRITIC! I want to become a better writer, and I need help. So thanks for reading and reviews are welcomed!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DID NOT WRITE TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON, THOSE BELONG TO THE AWESOME STEPHENIE MEYER!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I started seeing red, the same time my nose wrinkled in disgust. It was a long time since I'd come across that scent, but I recognized it instantly.

About a second later, I was in the air, my shape quivering until I was running with 4 legs instead of 2. The scent was so icy and sweet, burning my nose.

I let a loud growl escape me as I darted into the forest towards Forks. Somehow, the scent almost didn't fit with a bloodsucker, but I knew that scent. What else could it be?

I was so lost in thought; I almost trampled the next living being I came across. Sam.

I quickly phased back to human form, and the words came in a blur, "Did you smell-" was all I got out before Sam's perfectly serene voice cut me off.

"I don't know why one of _them_ is _here_, but let's handle this with common sense. Not rush into anything." He said, and I snorted. Typical Sam attitude. If this was some kind of an attack, how could stand around?

Just then, a breeze blew, and Sam and I both turned our heads to see a painstakingly familiar 'person' flying through the clearing not 10 yards away.

* * *

**Yes, I realize this chapter was rather short. I have I think 6 chapters written down...ready to be typed and uploaded…but I want to see what people think about the beginning first! So please review!**


	2. Confusion

**Second chapter—**

**Summary of chapter 1: Jacob smelled a vampire, and met with Sam, who was absurdly calm about the situation. Then, at the end, Jacob saw a glimpse of who the smell belonged to.**

**Once again, please review!!! I love getting critiqued! Do not worry about hurting my feelings! Also…I might need ideas for later…and if I'm ever off of what you think the character would do in a situation, please tell me!! Thanks again!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DID NOT WRITE TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON, THOSE BELONG TO THE AWESOME STEPHENIE MEYER!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at Sam, and for a split second his always calm face was pained.

_It has to be someone else. Just HAS to be_ I told myself over and over. My mind flashed back 200 years, the day my world had been taken from me. I had been patrolling the area, when Laurant's scent hit me like a brick. I called the pack as quick as possible and we ran there, but we had been too late. Bella's blood and Laurent's scent were everywhere.

I pushed the thought back, as my eyes were watering up. "Jacob, we need to look into this. Now." Sam's voice cut into my reverie. I turned to him and nodded, afraid my voice would crack.

I lurched forward, the russet wolf inside me coming to life.

I flew to Forks, the whole time thinking '_It can't be her…she's dead for God's sake!_'

I arrived at Charlie's house in a few moments. It was eerie here; it had been vacant for years. Charlie's death had grieved the whole town, and no one dare bought or tore it down. Charlie had left his things to Bella, and hadn't changed his will when she left, so everything sits just as it did 200 years ago.

I phased back to human form, and slowly entered the house. I had expected her new scent to be everywhere, but all that was there was very faintly her old scent, which still burned in my memory, and more strongly Charlie's scent.

I sighed, sitting on the couch. I put my head in my hands, and realized even though I knew it couldn't be true I had had hopes.

"Jac- Jason. What did you find?" Sam's voice came from the open doorway. "Sam. No one's around. Just call me Jacob. Plus, you already know what I found." I shot back, my voice leaking with acid.

Sam sighed and sat beside me. "Jacob…you know I should call you Jason. 'Jacob' died over 100 years ago." His voice was calm.

"Why don't _you_ get a new name?" I snapped angered.

"We've discussed this before Jacob and you know it. I left and came back after you. No one will recognize _me_." He answered, shaking his head.

* * *

**I tried to make this chapter longer….thanks for the reviews!! They really help!!**** I would like to add, part of my inspiration for this chapter was PEZ. They are the shizznit. Lol**


	3. Emotion in Check

**Third**** chapter—**

**Summary of chapter 1****-2****: Jacob smelled a vampire, and met with Sam, who was absurdly calm about the situation. Then, Jacob saw a glimpse of who the smell belonged to.**** Jacob and Sam went to the Swan house, but it was empty, and Jacob's hopes were crushed.**

**Once again, please review!!! I love getting critiqued! Do not worry about hurting my feelings! Also…I might need ideas for later…and if I'm ever off of what you think the character would do in a situation,**** please tell me!! Thanks again for taking the time to read!!**

**By the way, anyone who has Summit Entertainment's email…first listen to Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus…then email Summit stating they should put it on the Twilight movie soundtrack!! ****L****ol**** oh…I was also wondering…is Leah pronounced Lay or Lee-ah? Because Leah's new name is Leeah…and I think it's like Lay…so sorry if it's really Lee-ah**

**DISCLAIMER: I DID NOT WRITE TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON, THOSE BELONG TO THE AWESOME STEPHENIE MEYER!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed. No need to get mad at Sam for something I imagined.

"Have you thought of the possibility it _was_ her?" Leah's annoying voice asked from behind me.

"Listening in again Leah?" I said, angered. "Leeah." She corrected, sneering. "And no, I was running when I heard you." She stated.

"Well _Leeah_," I said, rolling my eyes. "Why do you think I came _here_?"

She shrugged. "What about the Cullen place?" I couldn't help flinch at her words. She'd rather go _there_, even when he wasn't there. I shot her the dirtiest look I could manage.

"It would make sense Jacob. She would instinctively look for _him_. She doesn't even know you're alive to look for." Sam said.

I blushed. Of course! I was supposed to be dead; so why would she look for me? And Charlie would obviously be dead; so there'd be no point in coming here!

Leah laughed, as if she could hear my human thoughts as well.

"Leah, its bad enough you hear and comment on my thoughts as a wolf…you don't need to on my human thoughts too…" I said, mumbling the last part. I leaned back, and closed my eyes, thinking.

Could I go there? The place I had hated for over 200 years? The place my old enemy lived? I must, if I truly cared for Bella. I stood, and shot Leah another dirty look.

"Jacob…I think you should go." Sam said quietly. I sighed, and walked outside, running my hands through my hair.

I leapt in the air, transforming into a creature that could deal with all these feelings better.

_Jake…wait for us…we'll come to..._ I heard Embry and Quil's voice inside my head. I just snarled and ran harder into the forest. I needed to get a hold of my mood before going into _that_ house.

_Jake…where on Earth do you think you're going?_ Quil's obnoxious voice cut into my thought.

_Wherever I want to go!_ I snarled back, hoping they'd get the message. I wanted to be alone.

* * *

**Thanks for reviews!! Well this is all for now…I'll wait to get 10 reviews before continuing!!**

**PLEASE be a hard critic!! I desire writing perfection!! I could never be as good as Stephenie.****.but I aspire to write such as her!!****Arykianna**** Cullen, thanks ****soo**** much for the reviews! I am sorry about the short chapters, but I have done all three of the chapters today, and I'll start making chapters at least twice as lone from now on! I know there are grammar mistakes, but in the cases I have them, I like my version much better than the grammatically correct version!**

**I was also wondering who on here has read the first chapter of Midnight ****Sun?**** I read it earlier today...it was really good and I can't wait for it to come out!!**


	4. Author's notes

**Author's notes:**

**I am sorry for the short chapters…I thought it would be okay since I put 3 chapters on today...**

**I promise to post chapters at least twice the size of these now…but that also means I'll post ****once,**** maybe twice a week…I also will need ideas in the near future! So PLEASE review and give me some! Thanks again to those who posted….**

**Luv**

**Courtney ****parke**


	5. Catching Up

**Forth**** chapter—**

**Summary of chapter 1-3****: Jacob smelled a vampire, and met with Sam, who was absurdly calm about the situation. Then, Jacob saw a glimpse of who the smell belonged to. Jacob and Sam went to the Swan house, but it was empty, and Jacob's hopes were crushed.**** He realized Bella would probably be at the ****Cullen's****', since he was supposed to be dead. He was not ready to go to the house though, and so he stormed into the forest, as a wolf. Embry and Quil tried to calm him, but he didn't exactly want to listen.**

**Once again, please review!!! I love getting critiqued! Do not worry about hurting my feelings! Also…I might need ideas for later…and if I'm ever off of what you think the character would do in a situation, please tell me!! Thanks again for taking the time to read!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DID NOT WRITE TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON, THOSE BELONG TO THE AWESOME STEPHENIE MEYER!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I phased back into human form, just to have peace from their 'voices'. "GAH! WHY CAN'T I GET THE NERVE TO GO THERE? BELLA'S THERE! BELLA! THE ONLY THING THAT TRULY MATTERED TO ME!" I ranted on and on. But what does the fact that _he_ lived there have to do with the girl I love?

I laughed at full volume, deciding I was good enough now to go. I phased quickly, running the whole way there. I didn't want to waste one minute if it meant I got to be with my precious Bella.

I phased back to my human form at the mouth of the drive, I needed time to think of what I would say. The second I stepped onto the drive, the same scent that had alerted me earlier burned my nose. Could I get used to it? Would I want to kill my precious Bells? I didn't want to think about these things, so I pushed them to the back of my mind.

I could now see the house. It looked as if every light in the house was on! I could hear faint ranting, but I couldn't make out any words.

I hesitated on the porch, still uncertain of what to say. My time to think abruptly ran out, as the face I had dreamed of for years appeared in the doorway.

She looked out of breath when she saw me, and even for a leech she was pale. I internally scolded myself for thinking of _her_ as a leech.

"Umm…hi." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"J-Jacob?" Bella said, her eyes about to bulge from their sockets.

"Uh yeah…long time no see eh?" I said, smiling lightly. "Why aren't you…you know…dead?" She asked, her jaw still hanging wide open.

"Can I come in?" I asked, the only reason being I knew Embry, Quil, Leah, or another member of the pack would intrude anywhere else.

"Yeah, Jake sure. Come in." She said quickly, stepping back and motioning to come in. As I walked in, I noticed the circles under her eyes. It looked as though she had been crying, but even I knew vampires couldn't cry.

"What happened?" I asked, awe-struck. The house was completely trashed; a chandelier shattered in the middle of the large main room, furniture annihilated in the next room, and the worst was a grand piano in hundreds of pieces.

"I really don't know. I just arrived…to…this." She said, motioning with one arm to the catastrophe in the house.

"Wow." Was all I could manage.

"Okay Jake…it's time to spill. How are you…still here?" She asked uncertainly.

"I guess this shouldn't come to much of a shock to you…since you know about _leeches_…but Bells, I'm a-" I stopped, the air being taken from my lungs.

_Damn Sam! She needs to know!_** [[Hey! I need help, what did Embry refer to the rules to where they couldn't tell in New Moon? Ahh! I left my book at school over break…stupid stupid Courtney!!**

I started over. "Bella…by know you have to know some of the myths…about…here. And La Push for that matter." I said, hoping she could either remember 200 years ago when I told her, or had heard it since then.

"A few…I actually only remember the _details_ of one." She said, looking at the ground. I knew that look well enough to know she'd be blushing…if she were human.

I laughed lightly. "I figured you would remember _that one_ quite well…" I mused, wondering how I could get around the rules.

I got an idea. "Jake?" Bella said, noticing the change in my expression. "Follow me." I said, grabbing her hand without thinking.

It wasn't the hand I knew. The _Bella_ I knew. I let it go, for fear of phasing _at_ her.

I ran outside the house, stopping in the grass. She hesitantly followed, not knowing what was going on.

"Stand right where you are. Don't move an inch." I said, giving her a stern look. She nodded, cocking her head slightly to the side in confusion.

I quickly ran around to the other side of the house, to where she couldn't see me. I hurriedly put my clothes in a pile and phased.

I slowly walked to where she was standing. She gasped when she saw me, and growled. I widened my eyes, she actually looked frightening. When she noticed she reaction, she stopped.

"J-Jacob?" She asked for the second time that day, not believing her eyes. I nodded, then playfully opened my jaw, letting my tongue hang from one side.

It worked, she laughed. The sound was sweeter then I remembered. I didn't want to think of why that was.

"How did this happen?" She asked, coming over to hesitantly touch my fur. I shied away from the coldness of her hand, but I kept myself still long enough for her to play with my russet coat.

I side stepped away, and her face slid into a pout. I held up one paw, as a representation for 'I'll be right back', and ran once more to the other side of the house. I phased back, put my clothes on, and ran back to Bells.

"So…how did this happen?" I said, and she merely nodded. "Well I guess Sam's 'cult' turned out to be something completely different." I said, trying to remember what all she _did_ know.

"A…pack? Of wolves?" Bella asked, still baffled.

"Werewolves." I corrected her.

"W-o-w." She exaggerated the word to 3 syllables.

"Yeah…" I said, realizing she would want to know the whole story. We sat down in the damp grass, and I explained everything I could think of.

"So…how many are there in the pack?" She asked, her eyes far away.

"Ten, including me." I stated.

Bella's eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment.

"Bella? Bella?!?" I asked frantically, snapping in front of her eyes. Suddenly, she came back.

"What happened?" I asked, worried.

"Oh…nothing…nothing…" She said, her eyes full of fear.

I gave her a demanding look. "Isabella Marie Swan. Tell me." I said, not breaking my harsh gaze.

* * *

**Heheh. Cliff-hanger. Now people better review…**

**I kinda ignored the whole 'waiting for 10 reviews' thing…I was**** verrry bored. And mad because my friend won't post another chapter of their story. Urrrg. ****Lol.**

**I also realize there are a lot of sentence fragments. I like it better without full sentences in some places. **

**Well, I hope you guys are happy with the longer chapter. ****K****eep up the reviews!!**


	6. Feelings

**Fifth Chapter- Feelings**

**Summary of chapter 1-4: Jacob smelled a vampire, and met with Sam, who was absurdly calm about the situation. Then, Jacob saw a glimpse of who the smell belonged to. Jacob and Sam went to the Swan house, but it was empty, and Jacob's hopes were crushed. He realized Bella would probably be at the Cullen's', since he was supposed to be dead. He was not ready to go to the house though, and so he stormed into the forest, as a wolf. Embry and Quil tried to calm him, but he didn't exactly want to listen. Jacob finally got the nerve to go to the Cullen's, and found a very destroyed house, with an upset Bella. He showed her what he was, then explained how and why. At the end of Chapter 4, Bella seemed to go into a trance, and Jacob was rather frightened.**

**On my stories' behalf, I would like to state I was having writer's block a tad in the last few chapters, so I left quite a few things out, such as complete character development (thanks for the concern mateisha!).**

**I got a question ((By a dedicated reviewer, flamingo1325.)) about why the wolves are still there. I will give all my reader's the same answer. One reason, they liked living in La push 200 years ago, so even if they stopped phasing they would stay in La Push, or the general area. Second, even years after the Cullen's left, their scent would linger, and along with the old wolves scent, it would cause stray vampires in the general Olympic Peninsula area to become curious. Thanks for reviewing! **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(End of last chapter...)__Bella's eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment._

"_Bella? Bella?!?" I asked frantically, snapping in front of her eyes. Suddenly, she came back._

"_What happened?" I asked, worried._

"_Oh…nothing…nothing…" She said, her eyes full of fear._

_I gave her a demanding look. "Isabella Marie Swan. Tell me." I said, not breaking my harsh gaze._

**((Jacob's POV))**

Bella looked up at me through her lashes. She was hiding something from me...something big.

"Jacob...you told me something...now I have a secret to share with you." She said, looking at the ground. This frustrated me. I had gone 200 years without seeing her face. She might not be human, but I had to try to accept that this was who she was now.

I put my hand under her chin, pulling her face up so her gaze met mine. I stared into her topaz eyes, remembering the deep pool of brown they used to be. It was such a change to see her like this, immortal.

She would never blush again, never be allowed to come back to the garage, never be...Bella again.

Finally she spoke again, and I came back to what was happening this second.

"Do you remember Alice?" She spoke the name as she had when _he_ left all those years ago, when Bella came over every day.

"Yes." I said sharply.

"Well, do you remember all she could do?" I could tell by her tone of voice, she didn't mean anything normal. She meant premonitions.

"Yes." I said once more, working harder to keep my tone light. Even as a leech, I didn't want to frighten her.

"Well...I sort of inherited that gift as well. Also I can keep all 'extra abilities' from working on anyone around me." She spoke softly, as if afraid to reveal this.

"Bells, you don't have to be scared. I'm still here, aren't I?" I said, smiling weakly. I was trying to show I still cared, even if she wasn't my Bella anymore. She never would be.

Bella only nodded, trying to answer my smile. Suddenly, something clicked in my brain. My eyes must've given it away; for Bella raised an eyebrow at me.

I smiled, that gesture was also something she did while human.

"Earlier, when your eyes became all hazy, and you were having a...vision," I couldn't help making a face at the word. "Afterwards you looked scared. Actually terrified." I said, my brow furrowing, I wanted to know what had frightened my Bella now.

"It's just that..." She started, fidgeting with stands of grass that were flattening like she had taken a hot iron to them.

I motioned with my hand for her to continue, becoming impatient.

"A family of..._us_...is coming for a little visit soon...I guess they smelled the pack or something, but they're only 1 maybe 2 days away..." She said, and by the emphasis on 'us' I knew she meant vampires.

"Are they like you?" I asked, knowing from the color of her eyes she didn't hunt humans.

"No...they aren't. And they'll be thirsty. You might want to tell...Sam." She said, her eyes brightening as she remembered the leader of the pack. I couldn't help smiling at this. Maybe some of the old Bella survived, just was smothered by the new Bella.

"How many?" I finally got the courage to ask.

"Three."

**((Bella's POV))**

"Three." I said, sure of the answer. It was so weird to get random flashes of the future. Almost confusing. I hadn't really practiced on focusing on one thing, since I had traveled town to town before decided to venture back to Forks.

I cringed, thinking of what, or _who_, I thought I'd find here.

I had been crying tear-less sobs when Jake found me.

A werewolf. I'm a vampire. He's a werewolf. How many myths could be reality? How many of Jake's kind were there?

I wanted to ask him the last question I thought, but I doubt even he knew. One thing I realized, I hadn't come across his type of scent before. He reeked!

How can he want to be near me? He said that werewolves and vampires were 'mortal enemies', yet here he sat before me, thinking about my last words.

I tried to keep my thoughts here, but sitting here, so close to the house I had visited those times those years ago, it was hard to keep from wondering.

Had they known about the wolves? Did the wolves know about them? Oh, wait, he said they had had a treaty...so they must've known about each other.

And no one bothered to tell me.

I could tell my emotion showed on my face now, Jacob looked worried again.

"What's the matter Bells?" He asked anxiously. "Nothing. Just thinking." I said back quickly, giving him a weak smile. I looked at the sky; it was starting to get dark. I needed somewhere to stay the night to keep from the public eye...oh! I could always stay a few days in my old house.

"Jake...won't...Sam worry?" I said to him. I almost said 'your dad', but Billy would be long dead by now. Just like Charlie. Who I never got to say good-bye to...

"Oh...he might...it is getting late. And I am alone with a...vampire." It looked as if he had difficulties getting the word out.

"Do you want to meet tomorrow?" I asked warily. Would he still be allowed to see me?

"Yes. Let's meet in the forest. 'Kay?" He asked, smiling and getting up.

I nodded, and stood quicker than any human could. He took a step back, and I could tell he didn't want to leave, but knew he had to.

Right then, I thought of the first question I needed to ask him tomorrow, did he meet anyone in the 200 years I was gone?

I waved good-bye, and he took off into the surrounding trees.

I stuck around a little longer, my long brown hair blowing in the wind along with the leaves on the trees. I took another trip through the now vacant house, managing to sob only a little.

When I felt at least partial closure to this place, I headed to my old home. It was full of Charlie's scent. I smiled at the thought, and since I couldn't sleep, I looked through all the old clutter lying around the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked this chapter! I've been editing and re-writing things all day to get it how I wanted it. Please tell me if you liked some of it from Bella's POV, because if you don't I will go back to all Jacob's POV.**

**I still need ideas for future chapters...!**

**Please please please review!**

**Oh, and a few people were asking if this was a BxJ story...well you'll have to wait and see. Heheh. Courtney has a few twists up her sleeve!**

**Oh, one more thing I was worried about…is it confusing at all? Like, the emotions? Because Jacob going from not being able to stand Bella being immortal…to him wanting to see her…so yeah I thought that might get a little confusing.**

**Also, please tell me if I'm not sticking to character!**

**Hehe…I had to add this:**

**TODAY I STOLE A FICTIONAL CHARACTER TO COME GIVE MY READERS HUGS!**

**drumroll**

**JACOB!!!!**

**Every reader gets 1 hug ((or more when I'm not looking hehe lol))!!!**

**This is my thanks for reading my fanfic when you could be doing other things way more important…such as ooh I don't know…writing a report due tomorrow for school on Jane Goodall….!**


End file.
